Happy Ending
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: A story detailing the different happy endings Chizuru experiences with each route in Hakuouki. All one shot stories! Each chapter will focus on a different pairing. Warning: Lemons! Oneshot Sanosuke/Chizuru Souji/Chizuru Saito/Chizuru Hijikata/Chizuru Heisuke/Chizuru
1. Sanosuke: Pregnancy

Why hello there! Welcome to my fanfiction! And if you're one of my regular readers wondering where the heck this came from, I apologize but it just would _not_ get out of my head, and now it has ;)

If you don't know, in this video game Chizuru has the option (depending on your choices) to end up with one of 6 different guys. I would like to write a chapter for each gentleman, (maybe not Chikage, but hey you never know) so please let me know _your_ favorites!

This is also a **lemon**, so please be warned and turn away if that's not what you came to see.

Disclaimer: Nope -.-

**Happy Ending**

_Sanosuke:__ Pregnancy_

They'd only been married for a month.

_One month,_ Chizuru thought, slowly picking at the lunch in front of her. Sanosuke was engrossed in Chizuru's delicious cooking and didn't appear to notice that Chizuru's gaze rarely strayed from the small table they knelt in front of. (Even though they weren't in Japan, Sanosuke still wanted their house to feel like home; therefore everything that could look Japanese did, from the sliding doors to the chopsticks)

_Maybe I should wait a month or two to tell him,_ Chizuru reasoned with her nerves. _I know he said he wanted children, but so soon? We're barely married; he might get upset…but if I wait to tell him he'll eventually do the math and _definitely _be upset that I didn't tell him…maybe if I—"_

"Whatever's bothering you, just tell me before you drive yourself crazy."

Chizuru looked up to see Sanosuke staring at her intently from across the table. Maybe he wasn't as engrossed in his meal as she thought.

"W-What do you mean?" Chizuru said with a weak smile as she reached to pour him more tea, "I'm fine—"

"You also suck at lying," Sanosuke pointed out as he accepted the proffered tea. His golden eyes took on a tender look. "Please tell me what's wrong," he said softly, "I can't fix it if you don't tell me the problem…"

"I'm pregnant!" Chizuru suddenly blurted out, and Sanosuke quickly fell silent, eyes widening as Chizuru continued, "I'm pregnant, and we've only been married a month, so I figured you might be mad—"

In the blink of an eye, Chizuru abruptly found herself flat on her back next to the table with Sanosuke gazing passionately down at her. She probably shouldn't have been surprised by his actions; past experience reminded her that her conversations with Sanosuke frequently resulted in her flat on the ground underneath him. Clearly being away from the Shinsengumi hadn't dulled his reflexes in the slightest.

"Idiot," Sanosuke said endearingly as he reached down, gently running his hand through her hair, "Why would I be mad that we're starting out family together?"

"But, it's only been a month—"

Sanosuke hastily cut off her protests with an intense kiss. "It's never too early to start living our dream," Sanosuke emphasized with another kiss. "This is one of the happiest moments of my life," he continued as he left a small trail of kisses down her neck. He was unable to hold back his huge, happy smile.

"Really?" Chizuru asked, a sheen of tears glistening in her eyes.

Sanosuke stopped his kisses to turn his silly grin in her direction. "Really," Sanosuke insisted, golden gaze piercing her own. "This is perfect. _You_ are perfect. I love you; don't ever doubt that," he said with a tender kiss to her lips before resuming his kisses that soon reached the top of her kimono. "In fact," he continued as his grin took on a sensual glint, "I think this calls for a celebration…don't you?" he asked with a wink.

Chizuru laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, answering him with a kiss.

-((Five Months Later))-

_Something's wrong,_ Chizuru thought as she eyed her husband across the room, watching as he arranged the freshly-cut firewood in its box. She glanced out the window at the snow merrily falling from the sky. Two months ago, after Sanosuke would cut the firewood in the freezing weather outside, he would come join her on their makeshift sofa, and they would snuggle and do…other things under the warm blankets. However, now that she was beginning to resemble a small boat, Chizuru felt that Sanosuke was making excuses to stay away from her. What's more, recently, the more Chizuru looked at Sanosuke, the more she wanted him. Not in her usual way, of course she always wanted him, but lately she felt that she _really_ wanted him. She wanted to spend the entire day enfolded in Sanosuke's embrace, running her hands through his soft red hair, caressing his glorious body—and now he would almost never touch her.

She stared at his profile, surprised that he didn't melt under the heat of her gaze. She almost started to drool as she watched the cords of muscle in his arms clench as he lifted the heavy firewood, before his large, graceful hands would tenderly and gracefully stack each block in the box. Chizuru licked her lips slowly. Oh how she would love to feel those hands running over her sides, caressing her hips and down to her-

Sanosuke finished stacking the last of the firewood and turned abruptly, staring at her with a light blush staining his cheeks-as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. "I..I'm…" he started and faltered, unsure of what to say beneath her almost predatory gaze. "I'm…going to cut some more firewood," he muttered as he turned towards the front door.

Chizuru's gaze fell to the full-to-bursting firewood box before her gaze returned to his back (and his nicely shaped rear, _wow_). "Sanosuke!" she exclaimed, and he turned around, slightly surprised at her outburst.

"Yes?" he said, and Chizuru realized that she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. Instead, she started to rise from the sofa. Unfortunately, her newfound roundness made it difficult to stand, and she struggled, about to fall back down when Sanosuke was there, grabbing her hand to gently pull her to her feet. Once she was balanced he let go, standing before her, waiting for her to say something.

"Um…" she started, breaking eye contact as an awkward cloud fell over them. Frustrated tears came to her eyes as Sanosuke just stood there, waiting. Fed up with her own frustration, Chizuru decided just to say what she wanted.

"Will you…hold me?" she asked tentatively, hoping that he wouldn't outright deny her. Relief washed over her as Sanosuke stepped closer, enfolding her in his warm embrace as his arms came securely around her back and shoulders. She sighed happily and pulled herself as close as she could to him, resting her hands on his chest.

His gaze met her frustrated one, and he frowned in concern. "Is something wrong? Do you feel okay? Maybe you should lie down—"

"Is there something coming between us?" Chizuru asked suddenly, afraid of what his answer might be.

Sanosuke stared back at her, nonplussed. He looked pointedly down at her extended belly before meeting her gaze again. "…I assume this is meant to be a serious question, and not in reference to something actually, _literally_ coming between us," he said with a small grin.

Chizuru nodded, unamused at her husband's wry humor. "I feel like you are going out of your way to avoid me," she admitted softly, "Are you angry at me?" she asked, "Did I say something wrong? Or…" she hesitated before voicing her worst fear, "Do you not think I'm pretty anymore because of—"

Sanosuke suddenly pressed himself closer to her, curving his body around her belly, kissing her with what felt like months of pent up desire. He pulled back, locking his gaze with hers as he brought his hands up to rest on her shoulders. "You are, and always will be, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…no matter what," he said seriously. "I love you."

"Then why doesn't it feel like it?" Chizuru retorted hotly, irrational pregnancy anger getting the better of her, "Why won't you touch me anymore? Why won't you…love me anymore?" she ended in a whisper.

"Because I'm scared," Sanosuke admitted quietly, dropping his hands to his sides as his gaze faltered from hers. "I'm scared of what would happen if we made love…wouldn't it hurt the baby?"

"I don't know," Chizuru said honestly, and Sanosuke's gaze snapped back to hers, "but to tell the truth, I don't think it would." She reached up, tenderly caressing Sanosuke's cheek with a hand. "I can safely say that I've never wanted you so much in my life," she admitted, and her other hand wrapped tightly in the top folds of his kimono, "Why would my body be encouraging me to do something that would hurt the baby? It doesn't make sense," she reasoned, and one of Sanosuke's hands tentatively came to rest on her hip.

"So you don't think anything bad would happen?" Sanosuke asked, needing reassurance.

"I don't think so," Chizuru confirmed, and in the next instant she was swept up into Sanosuke's strong arms as he carried her to their bedroom.

"Good," he said in relief, desire quickly thickening his voice, "I thought I was going to die from keeping myself away from you for so long," he admitted as he kicked open their futon before gently laying her upon it. "You're sure this is alright?"

Chizuru nodded, holding her arms out to welcome him into her embrace. "I believe everything will be fine," she said as Sanosuke laid down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow as he gently stroked her cheek. "Now love me," Chizuru said with a blush and a slight glint in her eye.

Sanosuke let out a bark of laughter. "Your wish is my command," he said huskily before closing his lips over hers. As he kissed her, he slowly turned up the passion, letting her feel through his kisses just how much he really missed being with her. Chizuru sighed happily as Sanosuke's hand began to wander downwards to loosen the top of her kimono. As his hand slipped inside the fabric to gently caress her breast, Chizuru brought both hands to the front of his chest, pushing open the front of his kimono and edging it off his shoulders. Sanosuke chuckled, and he shifted so that he straddled her hips, freeing both of his hands and causing his kimono to drop from his shoulders to pool at his waist.

"Impatient today, aren't we?" he said with a grin.

"Yes," Chizuru admitted freely, and she started to wiggle her arms out of both her kimono and yukata so that both of them were naked from the waist up. Sanosuke's eyes smoldered as his gaze dropped to her chest, and he slid both hands up her sides and leaned down close to her.

"I'm feeling rather impatient myself," Sanosuke admitted in a rasp, warm breath tickling her ear. He turned his head, teasing the shell of her ear with his tongue as he gently squeezed her nipple between his agile fingers.

Chizuru moaned her approval, hands automatically reaching out to trace the contours of his abdomen. As she brushed a particularly sensitive spot, Sanosuke bit down on the lobe of her ear, tugging on it gently. Chizuru abruptly pulled his face to hers, kissing him hungrily as she ran both hands through his hair, trailing them down his back before gripping his rear, pulling his hips forward to grind them into hers.

Sanosuke gasped at the unexpected contact, grinding their hips together again as he kissed her. Chizuru slid her hands forward, dragging her nails to his abdomen, tracing the defined muscles there with confident fingers. Sanosuke shivered and pulled the bottom halves of her kimono and yukata open, baring all of her to his gaze. This brought a grin to Chizuru's lips as she moved her kisses to his jaw line before swiftly untying his hakama. This sparked a race to see who could shed all of their clothes first, and in a moment the two's clothes were piled next to the futon, quickly forgotten.

As Sanosuke resettled himself on top of her, Chizuru decided it was well past time to kick things up a notch. She reached up, tugging at the back of his head to bring his lips to hers as she stroked a hand down his side, resting on a hip. She didn't hesitate before dragging her other hand down his other side, sliding over his hip to brush a tender caress over his straining erection.

Sanosuke groaned in need against her lips, gripping one hand in the sheets as the other wound itself into her hair. Chizuru lightly traced his head with a finger before lightly stroking her hand down the side of his hard length. She continued her sweet torture, never increasing her touch and continuing to give him feather-light caresses. When she used her other hand to ghost a caress over his sac, Sanosuke cracked, grabbing both of her hands and pinning them above her head.

"You're going to regret doing that," Sanosuke said hoarsely, a golden fire burning in his eyes.

"Am I?" Chizuru countered, winking suggestively. Sanosuke let out a sound of pure want.

"You are the worst," he said heatedly before pressing searing kisses to her neck, swiftly moving to her collarbone and down her body. As his kisses reached her hip, he turned to kiss a path down her inner thigh before switching to the other side, kissing up to the juncture of her thighs. He released her hands to grip her thighs, and Chizuru tucked a hand in his hair, tugging slightly. Sanosuke gave her a wicked grin before running his tongue up her center in one slow lick. Chizuru squirmed, trying to shift her hips closer to him, but he held them in place, preventing her from adjusting her position.

"Sanosuke…" Chizuru moaned in frustration. Sanosuke gave her another sinful lick, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Hmmm?" he inquired, making sure that his face was close enough to her so that she would feel his words resonate through her. When her only response was increasing breathing, Sanosuke resumed his attentions on her heated skin. Chizuru's grip on Sanosuke's hair tightened as he touched his tongue lightly to her sensitive nub before returning his kisses to her inner thighs.

"No fair," Chizuru panted, willing him to do something, _anything_ more than tenderly nibbling at her thigh. Sanosuke chuckled before gently nuzzling her center again. Fed up with his treatment, Chizuru pulled harshly at his hair, abruptly pulling his grinning face up to hers.

"Yes?" Sanosuke asked with what could only be described as a shit-eating grin.

As hot and bothered as she was, Chizuru didn't have the presence of mind to think of a plausible response. Instead, she grasped his member in a tight grip, giving him a firm stroke. Sanosuke started at the sudden sensations rocketing through his body.

"I can't take it anymore," Chizuru continued, only pumping him faster. Sanosuke tried to listen as she continued to speak, "I want you so much." Chizuru suddenly stopped her ministrations, lining Sanosuke up with her entrance, regaining his full attention. "Just go," she pleaded, and he didn't need to be told twice as he sheathed himself fully inside her in one thrust. The two moaned in relief as Sanosuke didn't miss a beat, building his pace with strong, deep thrusts. Chizuru tried to participate, but the extended width of her stomach made it difficult for her to raise her hips very high. Instead, Sanosuke sped up his pace, more than making up for the difference with his increased speed.

Sanosuke let out a heated groan, clenching his hands tightly next to her shoulders. "I'm too close…" he panted, "_Chizuru…_"

"Almost…" Chizuru murmured, closing her eyes and tilting her hips so he hit a deeper place inside her. Sanosuke reached between them with one hand, pressing his thumb to her sensitive bundle of nerves in time with his thrusts. This was more than enough to send Chizuru over the edge, and she gripped his shoulders tightly as she moaned his name in climax. The increased pressure from Chizuru's inner walls clenching around him was too much for Sanosuke, and he kissed her fervently to muffle his loud cry as he came, releasing his essence inside her before he fell to her side, panting against her shoulder.

The two lay like that for several moments, slowly catching their breath. Upon regaining some of his strength, Sanosuke shifted, turning to his side and tucking Chizuru snugly against him, wrapping his arms protectively around her belly. He then placed a tender kiss to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "I love you," he murmured, golden eyes brimming with tenderness.

"I love you too," Chizuru replied, eyes already closing from the weight of sleepiness.

"Do you really think the baby is okay?" Sanosuke couldn't help but ask.

Chizuru didn't answer immediately, taking a moment to take inventory of her body. "I don't feel any different," she replied, bringing her hands to rest on top of his. "I'm sure that he's fine," she said with a sleepy smile.

"…I'm sure you're right," Sanosuke said, slowly relaxing and allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

-((Later That Night))-

Chizuru woke up for the second time after their little escapade because of strange sensations fluttering near her stomach. Thankfully, any sickness stopped a long time ago, but unfortunately no matter what she did, the baby became rather restless at night. She peeked over her shoulder, making sure that Sanosuke was still fast asleep before slowly slipping his arm off of her waist and sliding out of the futon, intent on getting a glass of water. Turning back to the bed, she checked to make sure she didn't wake him who was ever the light sleeper. Sanosuke simply murmured some nonsensical words under his breath and shifted, turning his head deeper into the pillows. Chizuru smiled softly before grabbing a discarded yukata and padding out of the room, intent on settling her energetic baby.

As she returned to their bedroom, glass in hand, she was surprised to see Sanosuke wide awake, arms pillowed behind his head as he waited for her to return.

Chizuru made a disappointed sound. "And here I tried so hard not to wake you! I'm sorry…"

Sanosuke waved off her apology. "Don't worry about it; I'd prefer that I know when you're not at my side, no matter the reason," he said with a smile as she knelt next to the futon, tenderly running one hand through his sleep-tousled hair. "Is the baby bothering you again?"

"A little," Chizuru said as she slipped off her yukata and slid back under the covers, half-empty glass set next to her as she lay on her side facing Sanosuke. "And you were worried we'd hurt the baby," she teased, "If anything, he's even _more_ energetic tonight."

A small frown wrinkled Sanosuke's brow. "If it's going to upset you every night, maybe we shouldn't—" Chizuru cut off his words with a finger to his lips.

"Don't even think about it," she said, eyes roving down the half of his body not covered by the blanket. "He's just going to have to get used to it because you're…" she stopped, struggling to find an appropriate word.

"Dashing? Sexy? Unspeakably gorgeous?" Sanosuke suggested with a debonair wink.

"Too much to handle," Chizuru decided. Sanosuke pouted.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not," he mumbled. In response, Chizuru leaned closer to him, tracing a hot line of kisses down his jaw to his chest. Sanosuke let out a small groan.

"I mean," Chizuru said as she continued kissing down his chest, "You're so…._overwhelming_…I can barely keep my hands off you," she said moving back up his body to press a lingering kiss to his lips.

"Well, in that case," Sanosuke said with a chuckle before leaning forward to kiss her again. However, just before he reached her lips—

"Oh!" Chizuru suddenly exclaimed in surprise, letting out a soft gasp as her hands flew to her belly.

Sanosuke's concern grew in an instant. "What? What's wrong? Is the baby—"

"It…kicked me," Chizuru stated in astonishment.

"What?"

"The baby kicked!" she said with sudden excitement, grabbing Sanosuke's hand and holding it to her stomach. The two waited for a long moment. After nothing happened, Sanosuke said "I don't think-"

Suddenly, the world shifted as Sanosuke felt a small yet powerful kick against his fingertips. His eyes widened. "He…kicked?"

"He kicked!" Chizuru said, all but squealing in her excitement.

Sanosuke couldn't contain his proud grin. "He's already training to be a strong samurai," he proclaimed.

Chizuru let out a giggle. "Well, if he would wait and not use my stomach for target practice, that'd be great," she said with a smile.

Sanosuke looked deeply into her eyes, catching her chin with his free hand. "This is real right?"

Chizuru gave him a wry smile as the child gave another kick. "Does that feel real to you?"

Sanosuke's grin grew wider. "We're going to have a baby," he said, and in that moment it never felt more real. "Will everything really be alright?" he couldn't help but ask uncertainly.

Chizuru's smile turned reassuring. "Absolutely."

-((About Four Months Later))-

_Everything is absolutely _not_ alright, _Sanosuke thought as he paced outside his house, wincing every time he heard a scream emanate from within. _Please let everything be okay,_ he prayed to whatever gods were listening. Chizuru had been in labor for over four hours, and in that time Sanosuke had heard nothing but screams. He had wanted to stay with her, to hold her hand through this difficult moment, but despite his warrior's experience and seeming immunity to blood and gore, he took one look at Chizuru in the throes of labor and nearly passed out. That's when Chizuru kicked him out, keeping him outside for his own safety.

_It can't be that much longer,_ Sanosuke surmised, trying to distract himself from Chizuru's painful cries. He stopped in front of the door, willing it to open. "Everything will be alright," he murmured, trying to make himself believe it. He closed his eyes against a particularly harsh wail, fists clenched tightly at his sides. "Everything will be _alright!_"

Suddenly there was complete silence from inside. Sanosuke stared at the door, eyes wide. When nothing happened, his anxiety increased a hundredfold. Just as he was about to burst through the door anyway, a tiny wail, much softer than Chizuru's, reached his ears. He stopped in his tracks, frozen in shock. He remained like that until the midwife opened the door to usher him back inside.

Sanosuke felt numb as he was guided through his own house to his bedroom, where Chizuru lay propped up by pillows, resting with a small wailing bundle curled in her arms. Her hair was matted and her skin was slick with sweat; she was clearly exhausted, and yet-

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Sanosuke said, immediately kneeling at her side to gaze into the bundle of blankets.

Chizuru gave him a genuine but tired smile. "Would you like to hold your son?"

Sanosuke's arms were suddenly frozen again as he stared at her and the baby in disbelief. "I don't know if I trust myself to," he admitted with a small laugh.

Chizuru shifted, holding out the child to him. "Don't worry," she said with another smile, "He won't bite."

Sanosuke carefully took the small bundle from her and cradled him in his arms. "He's perfect," Sanosuke breathed, staring at the now quiet infant. He leaned down, kissing Chizuru tenderly on the lips. "I love you," he said, scooting so he could sit next to her on the futon.

Chizuru leaned against his strong shoulder, already close to falling asleep from exhaustion. "I love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Sanosuke looked from his son to his wife, amazed and how truly lucky he was. "And so it begins," he murmured, placing a kiss on his son's brow. "I'm so happy to finally meet you little one," he crooned quietly, rocking the baby as he shifted restlessly in Sanosuke's arms, "I know that we'll get upset at each other sometimes, but you'll remember that I love you no matter what, right?"

The baby let out a soft cry.

"I thought so," Sanosuke confirmed, holding the baby closer as he watched over his new family.

-((The End!))-

Yay cuteness! Please let me know what you think! I also plan the next one shot to be **Souji**, so let me know if you're excited!

Thanks for reading!

~freaky-hanyou


	2. Souji: Dreams

Hello Everyone! You guys are so awesome. I was sooo happy to see your wonderful reviews! I was actually gonna take a little break before I wrote this one, but seeing your wonderful encouragement gave me a push instead :D

So as this story implies, fair warning: **Lemon** ahead! Shameless PWP, here it is! I _really_ like this one though….; D

Enjoy!

**Happy Ending**

_Souji:__ Dreams_

Souji squinted his eyes to shut them tighter against the late afternoon sunlight that was now shining on his eyelids. For defensive purposes he had always been a light sleeper, but when he was _trying_ to take a nap with his lovely wife in their sunny yard, this ability was just annoying. Deciding he wasn't tired anymore at the moment, Souji looked down at the woman still sleeping peacefully tucked in his arms. She breathed quietly against his chest, the warm sun glinting off of her soft dark brown hair. Souji smiled softly, tenderly running a hand through Chizuru's hair. Days like these were perfect.

At that moment, Chizuru's brow furrowed in her sleep, and she groaned softly.

Well, almost perfect. Every once in a while, Chizuru would be haunted by dreams starring her twisted brother, Kaoru. After she woke up she usually couldn't remember what happened in the nightmare exactly, but that didn't stop her from getting extremely upset from the terrible dream. Souji frowned in concern. Perhaps he should wake her before she got any more upset—

Suddenly, Chizuru let out a groan that was decidedly _not_ from upset before squirming slightly against him. Souji blinked in surprise. _Did she just—_

This time, Chizuru pressed her face into his chest, moaning heatedly. "Oh…_Souji_…"

Souji's face split into a devilish grin. Now, he wouldn't be a gentleman if he ignored _that_, now would he?

"Yes, my love?" Souji whispered into her ear, his words a molten caress.

However, it appeared that Chizuru couldn't hear him; she was too lost in her dream. She simply pressed herself closer to him as her face took on an almost pained expression. Souji inhaled sharply as Chizuru abruptly ground her hips against his, _hard._ She immediately had his full and rapt attention, in more ways than one. "_Souji_…" she moaned again, more fervently this time.

When she ground her hips into his again, Souji decided that it was time to properly participate in whatever she was dreaming about. He leaned down, giving her a long, lingering kiss, slowly pulling her from dreamland.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Chizuru opened her eyes. She took a moment to focus on reality before shifting confused eyes to meet Souji's sizzling gaze.

"Souji?" she questioned softly, voice slightly raspy from sleep and still confused at her rather sudden scene change. "What…?"

Souji's eyes glinted a deep emerald. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked, an innocent veneer to his voice. Before she could reply, he reached down, grasping her hips to line her body completely with his before insistently pressing his arousal against her, "Because it sounded like something I'd like to participate in," he breathed huskily into her ear.

"My dream…?" Chizuru squeaked, thinking for a moment before blushing ten different shades of red. "Oh! It…It was nothing special—"

"Oh…_Souji…_" Souji abruptly mimicked in an impressive recreation of Chizuru's earlier proclamation. Chizuru's blush only deepened. Souji's grin grew wider. "Sounded like a good dream to me," he commented lightly, as if he were commenting about the weather, before his eyes took on that devilish glint again. "Care to share?"

"Oh…I…I," Chizuru started, clearly flustered. "I…don't remember!" she said in triumph, before quickly clearing her throat. "I don't remember," she repeated in a more convincing tone.

Souji only raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "You suck at lying; did you know that?" Chizuru looked away from him, blush reaching previously unknown shades of red. Souji lifted her chin with a hand, forcing her eyes back up to his. "Please tell me," he said tenderly; it was as close as Souji ever got to sincerity, "It couldn't have been that bad, could it?"

Chizuru immediately spluttered. "It's not that it was _bad;_ it wasn't bad at all! On the contrary, it was…it was…" she stopped, unable to find an appropriate word.

"Better than the real thing?" Souji inquired curiously, slightly affronted that Dream!Souji could perform better than him.

"No! No, that's not it," Chizuru protested, but not hard enough for Souji's liking.

Souji's eyes glinted green steel, his expression taking on an almost fierce face of determination. "Tell me what I did," he said.

"What?" Chizuru squeaked, blushing even deeper than she thought possible.

"Tell me what I did," Souji repeated, liking the idea more and more as he thought about it, "I promise you, the _real_ Souji is better than any dream."

"I-I know that!" Chizuru replied, hastily trying to reassure him, "It was just a dream Souji, really—"

"Then let me prove myself anyway," Souji insisted, already running his hands up and down her back. "I want to; I promise it will be fun," he added teasingly.

"I know," Chizuru said, already distracted by his wandering hands, "but it's just so…so…urgh," she stammered before giving up trying to finish her thought, burying her face into his chest.

"This is me we're talking about," Souji pointed out with a wickedly sinful grin as he tried to eliminate her reservations about the idea.

"My point exactly."

Souji only grinned wider, not in the least offended, proud even.

"It's…embarrassing!"

"Oh, come on. How bad could it be? I won't mind."

"It's not you who'd get embarrassed," Chizuru muttered, blush still in full force.

Souji brought his hands up to frame her face, locking eyes with her in another moment of seriousness. "It's just me, only me," Souji said in a comforting voice, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I can't help it," Chizuru said, frustrated at the whole situation.

"How about this," Souji offered, "I promise that I won't make any witty remarks about your dream, no matter what."

Chizuru barely held back a snort of disbelief and instead raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh really?" she questioned in obvious disbelief.

Souji feigned offense. "Chizuru! You wound me! You really think I can't do it?"

"Not really," Chizuru said with a wink.

Souji grinned. "Well, how about you tell me the dream and we'll see what I can and can't do," he said, grin turning sensual. Chizuru looked indecisive. Sensing she was about to give in, Souji pressed further, taking his advantage and running with it. "Just start at the beginning," he insisted, "The beginning can't have been that embarrassing. What did I do?"

Chizuru sighed overdramatically, finally giving in. He really would never let it go unless she did anyways. "You kissed me," she stated.

"Where?" Souji asked sincerely. Chizuru gave him an 'I-can't-believe-you're-making-me-do-this' look before she answered him.

"On the lips."

"In what way?"

Chizuru made a sound of exasperation. "What do you mean, 'In what way?' There's only one way!"

"Aah, but there are many different kinds of kisses," Souji started to explain, "There's the affectionate kind," he said before bringing his lips to hers, giving her a soft, gentle kiss. "There's the promising kind," he continued, giving her a lingering kiss that almost left her gasping from all of the unspoken promise it held. "And, may favorite, there's the heated kind," he explained before sealing his mouth over hers in a wanton, passionate kiss. Chizuru moaned into his mouth as Souji pressed his advantage, running his hands anywhere and everywhere as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He pressed close against her as he nibbled gently on her lower lip before abruptly pulling away, looking at her as if he had just explained to her the differences between various kinds of vegetation.

Chizuru panted, trying to regain her senses. Souji raised an expectant eyebrow. "Well?" he asked, waiting with a serious expression for an answer.

"Well…what?" Chizuru asked, thoroughly confused.

"What kind of kiss was it?"

"That one," Chizuru said breathlessly.

"Oh, well then," Souji commented offhandedly before pulling her close against him once again. Chizuru moaned into his mouth as Souji turned up the intensity, bringing a hand forward to caress her breast as his mouth tormented hers. She let out a happy sigh as she moved against him, content to let him dominate the kiss and tease her senseless…for now. Souji continued to scatter all of her thoughts before they were formed as he kissed her, becoming more and more insistent until—suddenly, he stopped and pulled away.

He stared at her expectantly again, seemingly completely unaffected. "What did I do next?"

Chizuru stared at him in amazement, trying to catch her breath. He couldn't be serious.

"You can't be serious," she said, unable to keep from voicing that thought aloud in her bothered state.

"What?" he asked "innocently," and Chizuru continued to silently stare at him in disbelief. "I'm perfectly serious," he continued, "I want to do _exactly_ what I did in your dream. So, what did I do next?"

It was all Chizuru could do to keep from throttling him. Fine. Two can play this game. If he wanted to know exactly what happened in her dream, then fine, she would spare no detail. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," she confirmed before pushing him onto his back so she could lean slightly over him. "You just laid there because next in the dream it was _my_ turn to do something," she explained before deftly untying the loose knot that held his yukata closed. Quickly opening and/or removing all the clothing that kept the front of his body hidden from her gaze, Chizuru wasted no time and brushed her lips against his abdomen in a teasing caress. Souji huffed softly, but said nothing. He wouldn't be beaten that easily. As Chizuru's kisses lowered to the defined 'V' of his hips, she reached up, running her hands over his chest, tweaking his nipple almost as an afterthought. Souji let out a little groan, and Chizuru's kisses went lower still, until—

"This isn't right," she said, bringing all of her attentions to a sudden halt and sitting up on her knees to stare down at Souji.

It took Souji a second longer than usual to recognize that she was talking. "Wait, what?"

"The Souji in my dreams was louder," Chizuru pointed out, unable to completely mask her smirk.

Souji raised an eyebrow, eyes sparkling in amusement. "Was he? Well, I guess I have no choice then," he sighed dramatically, seemingly resigned to his fate. Chizuru rolled her eyes before bringing her lips back down to his abdomen. She had barely grazed him with a kiss when—

"Oh, _Chizuru_!" Souji exclaimed in a long, loud, and throaty moan. Chizuru couldn't hold back a fit of giggles, and she leaned into his abdomen, trying to contain her laughter before she looked at him. Once she had control over herself, she looked up at his now very-smug face, glaring at him.

"That's not funny," Chizuru pouted, pretending as if she didn't just spend the last minute or so in a giggle fit.

"What?" Souji defended innocently, "I was louder; isn't that what you said I did in your dream?"

"Not exactly," Chizuru replied dryly.

Souji sighed in mock frustration. "Well, I can't figure out what I should do…maybe you could show me?" he suggested, and he couldn't restrain his sly grin.

Chizuru's eyes narrowed, but instead of yelling at him, Souji was surprised (and slightly worried) to see a slow, sensual grin spread across her lips. She leaned over him, giving him an impressive view of her cleavage (when did she loosen her yukata, anyway?) as she breathed hotly into his ear.

"Oh…_Souji,_" she moaned in a deep and throaty whisper, "don't _stop_," she continued, sounding for all the world that they were currently way farther along in this game than they actually were.

Souji tried his utmost to appear as if her words didn't affect him, but after her little performance, Little Souji twitched against her lower belly, and Chizuru let out a victorious giggle.

"At least someone's paying attention," she commented, trailing her kisses from his ear down his neck and collarbone to stop at his chest, paying avid attention to his nipples. Souji didn't have to fake it this time as he groaned in response to her teasing caresses. Chizuru smirked as she kissed down his abdomen once again, happy that she finally had his attention.

"This must've been a long dream," Souji commented through his increased breaths. Chizuru continued to nuzzle a trail closer to the place he desired her to reach most, smirking devilishly.

"Oh, it was long," she agreed, positioning herself over his arousal so that he felt every word leaving her lips. "Very, _very_ long," she said before taking him into her mouth.

"Nng," Souji groaned as Chizuru pulled him in deeper, slightly grazing her teeth along the sides of his member. Souji gasped, fists clenching in the grass as Chizuru pulled no punches, fondling his testicles with a gentle hand.

"Mmn…Chizuru," Souji murmured passionately, and Chizuru knew that _that_ particular proclamation was completely genuine. She sped up her pace, tightening her lips and increasing her grip on him. She used her other hand to pump the rest of him in time with her mouth, swirling her tongue gently over his head. Souji couldn't take the double stimulation for very long, and when she could tell that his release was near, she abruptly released him with a wicked 'pop' and wiped her mouth.

Souji stared at her, incredulous, for once totally and utterly speechless. "What…you…why—"

"That's what I did in my dream," she explained, feeling a small pang of guilt as he closed his eyes, slamming his head back into the soft grass as he tried to catch his breath and reign in his wild emotions.

"Devil woman," he panted, "What kind of sadistic dreams do you have?"

She climbed up his body, placing a kiss to his chest by way of an apology. Souji jumped badly. His breathing finally slowing down a little, he opened his eyes, fixing Chizuru with a hard, fierce green stare. "Is it my turn now?" he said in a deep tone, making it sound almost like a threat.

Chizuru couldn't help but shiver in excitement and anticipation. "Yes," she breathed, and in the next instant she was flat on her back, completely naked before him, laying on her now-discarded yukata.

"Tell me what I did before I lose control of myself," Souji ground out in a strained voice as he hovered over her.

"A heated kiss to the lips," Chizuru whispered, and Souji attacked her mouth with fervor, seemingly trying to engulf her completely. Chizuru moaned, wordlessly directing him by bringing his hands to her breasts as they kissed. Souji took the hint and squeezed them harshly, rolling her nipples between his agile fingers. Chizuru gasped, inadvertently lifting her hips to press against his heated erection. This gave Souji all the incentive he needed to press himself against her, rubbing himself against the sensitive nub at her entrance. He tore his lips away from hers, panting.

"Now what did I do," he murmured huskily into her ear, swaying his hips as he pressed himself against her center.

Chizuru squirmed, trying to answer his question and relieve the pressure building in her lower belly at the same time. "You…ergh…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Souji said, the glint of mischief returning to his eyes once again.

"You...mm…stop it," she finally said, reaching down and manually stilling his hips while locking her gaze with his. "Next you…" her blush deepened again.

"Yes?" he queried. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he wanted her to say it anyway.

"You…used your…mouth," she said slowly, and Souji's grin widened as she continued, "down here," she took his hand and brought it to her already slick folds.

"Well, if you insist," he said, but she stopped him. He met her gaze, confused as to why she still looked embarrassed about what she was going to say. He raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And…you stopped before I…you know…"

"Came? Be a big girl, Chizuru, you can say it." He winked.

By now Chizuru's face returned to resembling a tomato. "Came," she whispered.

"That's my girl," he said affectionately, kissing her lips tenderly before leaving a quick trail of lingering kisses down her stomach and abdomen. He wasted no time in teasing her anymore, pressing his mouth to her center and pressing inside her with his tongue, all too enthusiastic to do her bidding.

"Souji!" Chizuru's hips squirmed and all but shot off the ground as he nuzzled her nub with his nose while his tongue twisted inside her. He used one hand to hold her hips in place as he worked her nub with his other hand, varying the intensity and pressure in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

"S-Souji…I…" she started, and at that moment he felt her walls spasm around his tongue and, per her orders, he quickly pulled away, leaving her panting and breathless. He stared down at her, erection throbbing more insistently than ever at the erotic vision of a naked Chizuru squirming beneath him, chest heaving and slick with sweat.

"…Your dreams are weird," Souji commented as he laid across her once again.

"You…said…no remarks," she panted, busying herself by running her hands through his hair, over his chest, anywhere she could reach.

"I said no _witty_ remarks; that was just my honest opinion," he said with a grin.

"I'm sure that your dreams are so much worse, unspeakable even," Chizuru countered.

"You are absolutely right," Souji agreed, before he thought for a moment. "Maybe we should try one out sometime," he murmured scandalously into her ear. He ran his hands gently up and down her sides, asking "What's next?"

"To hell with the dream," Chizuru said, and Souji's eyes widened in surprise as she continued, "Just fuck me Souji."

Already Souji had aligned himself with her entrance, and at her provocative command Souji sheathed himself fully inside her in one smooth thrust. Chizuru cried out in relief, wrapping her limbs around him as he started to move his hips. He didn't bother starting with a slow pace; both of them were too far gone to want anything other than hard and fast. Chizuru's nails dug into Souji's shoulders as she shifted her hips, allowing Souji to reach even deeper inside her. So quickly that it took him by surprise, Souji felt Chizuru's walls clench tightly around him like a vise. Without warning, Souji suddenly saw white as her release triggered his own; he captured Chizuru's mouth in a fiery kiss, blending her cries with his own as the two reached new heights together. The two lay frozen in place, panting heavily as they rode out the aftershocks of their powerful orgasm. Finally, Souji's strength gave out, and he collapsed into Chizuru's waiting arms. She held his head to her chest, stroking his hair softly as the two caught their breath.

Once Souji's senses returned a bit, he lifted his head up to meet Chizuru's gaze with a cheeky, prideful smirk. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"How do I compare to Dream Souji?"

"Hmmm…" Chizuru pondered, pretending for a moment to give the matter serious thought. "Well, technically, you woke me up before Dream Souji and I finished, so I can't be too sure…"

"That's not funny," Souji complained with a pout.

Chizuru giggled, tweaking his nose gently. "Idiot," she said with a genuine smile, "Even you pale in comparison to _you._"

"…Care to try explaining that one more time?" Souji said, brow furrowed slightly.

"It means," she said, holding him tighter, "that you are more wonderful than any dream that I could ever have, Okita Souji."

Souji's face broke out into a silly smile. "I told you so. I thought you said you knew that already; did you have doubts before?" She gasped in mock outrage and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. Souji chuckled before turning onto his side, tucking Chizuru cozily against him in a warm embrace. "Ready for another nap?" he asked with a tiny yawn.

"That depends," she replied with a quirk of her lips, "Are you going to get jealous of my dreams again?"

"Nah," Souji said offhandedly, "I now consider your dreams as a surprising source of new and exciting sexual adventures—"

"Souji!" she said, scandalized. He let out a happy laugh, holding her tightly.

"I love you," he said seriously, glittering eyes full of warmth and affection.

She smiled, kissing him tenderly. "I love you too."

So the two settled down for another nap, bathed in the warm afternoon sunlight. After a little while had passed, Souji cracked open an eye, peering down at Chizuru.

"Maybe you should start a dream journal?"

"_Souji!_"

-((The End!))-

Ta da! I cannot being to explain how much FUN it was to write Souji's character. Like, it was. So. Much. Fun.

I really enjoyed this; please let me know if you did too!

((Also, it IS my birthday tomorrow, so if you need some extra reviewing incentive ;) ))

Thanks for reading!

~freaky-hanyou

P.S. Next will probably be either Saito or Hijikata, I haven't decided :D


	3. Saito: Hajime

Hey guys! Thank you _so_ much for your wonderful reviews! It's Saito time, and I must say I need to have a bit of an explanation beforehand. Saito was really hard for me to write, and it took me a bit of effort to get into his character, and there are some things I want to make clear where I am coming from:

I have heard varying reports as to Saito's liquor tolerance: _I_ was under the impression he was a lightweight like Hijikata, whereas I've read he's got the strongest liquor tolerance in the Shinsengumi and just never drank to excess in the anime. So for my story, he's worse than Hijikata. :D

But if Saito's never been drunk, how do I know how he acts when drunk? In Zuisouroku, there is an extra scene where Saito gets drunk in order to ask Chizuru to call him by his first name. I don't have the game, but I have the scene in Japanese in an artbook, and as am I am unable to find an English explanation of the damn scene anywhere, I will put a super rough translation here so you know where I am coming from:

Saito:_ A little while ago, you and I had our wedding ceremony. In other words, you are already my wife. Right?_

Chizuru:_ Right…_

Saito: _Although this is so, you always call me "Saito-san." Instances where you should change this, and instances where you shouldn't change this…in the world, both exist. _

…_I've been thinking about it until now, and this, I think it is suitable for you to change. _

_[His way of saying it was certainly very roundabout, but this, in short…]_

Chizuru: _Um. So in other words, you want me to call you by your first name?_

Cute right? So when Saito's drunk, he gets pretty…wordy. And that's where I get that notion from.

Last thing! The one thing that stuck with me the most about Saito's character in his route was his iron will; that he would deny himself things (sleep during the day, Chizuru's blood) at his own expense for the good of others. Another aspect I used to form my Saito character.

OKAY sorry. If you read nothing up there, _**read this. **_This is a **lemon,** and I place it _very_ early in their marriage. So it's not _the_ first time, but it's definitely one of the firsts.

I apologize for the long winded note, but I hope it helps you enjoy the story!

**Happy Ending**

_Saito:__ Hajime_

Saito Hajime sat outside his house in the far North, watching the snowflakes gently fall from the sky while his wife played laughingly in the snow. A ghost of a smile played on his lips as Chizuru bent down at the base of a currently-barren tree, making a small ball of snow in her hands before bending down to make another.

_What is she up to,_ Saito wondered, curiosity piquing as she knelt in the snow, leaning towards the base of the tree trunk. He stood, advancing towards his wife at the base of the tree; the snowflakes began to collect in his dark hair as he approached, slowly turning him into a poor imitation of his Rasetsu form.

"What are you doing, Chizuru?" he asked, looking down at her. His words weren't harsh, just quietly curious. Chizuru turned her bright smile in his direction, shifting so he could see what she was up to. At the base of the tree, she had made two snow bunnies; the two appeared to be cuddling together against the bitter cold.

"Aren't they cute together?" Chizuru crooned, "They're just like us! I just love the snow," she said wistfully, reaching to take one of his hands in her own. As soon as their fingers touched, Saito immediately took both of her hands into his.

"You're freezing," Saito commented, already tugging on her hands to bring her to her feet. "I think it's time that we went inside."

"But Saito-san!" Chizuru protested, "We only just came out here a little while ago; why can't we—Oh!"

At her words, Saito suddenly brought her cold fingers to his mouth, kissing them with warm lips. "What did you call me?" he asked idly, but Chizuru could see the restrained ardor in his eyes, the desire to hear his name from her lips.

"Right. I mean…Hajime," she said, and Hajime placed an even warmer kiss on her fingertips. "I'm sorry; one day soon I swear I'll get used to it. I—"

"It's alright," Hajime said as he turned back towards the house, but he kept one of her hands linked in his as he started to walk. Chizuru wasn't stupid; she could tell that it bothered him, no matter how much he kept quiet about it.

Once inside their warm house, Hajime let go of her hand, and she shook her hands slightly, trying to warm them up quicker. She looked over at Hajime, who was preparing to restoke the fire.

"Hajime," she said, approaching him and stopping his preparations, taking his hands in hers. "I'm not the only cold one you know," she pointed out, rubbing his fingers slowly with her thumbs. Hajime's face was pink, but she couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from the sudden temperature change into their warmer home.

Hajime smiled softly. "I'm fine," he assured before pulling out of her grasp to turn back to the firewood, "Let me start the fire up again, and you'll be warm soon enough."

Chizuru knew better than to believe his prideful denials. _Hmm…How to warm up quick…_ "I know!" she said, disappearing for a moment into another room. When she returned, Hajime was seated in front of a now roaring fire, hands stretched out towards the warmth. As soon as she entered the room he pulled his hands away, and before she could comment on his apparent chill, he gestured at the small jar and cups she now carried.

"What's that for?" Hajime questioned as Chizuru sat close to him, feeling herself start to warm up from both the flames and his close proximity. She set the small cups and jar in front of them.

"Well, when I was little, whenever my father would be chilled after a long journey to visit a patient, he would always have a cup of sake, insisting that it always warmed him right up. He was probably just making up an excuse to drink some sake, but it wouldn't hurt to try it. I know that you never drank during our time with the Shinsengumi, but it's only one cup, so I figured…I'd ask." Chizuru faltered on her words when she saw an almost panicked expression flicker over his features for an instant before it disappeared behind his usual, casually blank expression. Chizuru's brow furrowed. _I know he can't hold his liquor that well, but surely one small cup…_ When he didn't offer any words of denial or acceptance, Chizuru started to re-gather the cups. "It's alright; never mind—"

Hajime stilled her with a hand on hers. "It's no problem," he said, the soft smile returning to his lips. "One cup is fine."

Chizuru smiled. "Okay!" she said, and she poured them each a cup. The two toasted before drinking the strong liquid. Chizuru made a sound of relief as she felt the alcohol start to warm her slightly from her stomach outwards. She gave Hajime a kiss on the cheek before standing to put the sake away. She returned a few minutes later to find Hajime staring intently into the fire. She sat next to him, examining his intense expression. The blush that she had earlier thought was from cold remained splashed across his cheeks; if anything it was even deeper.

Chizuru reached out to touch said cheek in concern. "S-Hajime, are you still cold?" Swifter than her eyes could follow, Chizuru found herself on her back, looking up at a still-blushing Hajime with her hand still on his cheek. He had one hand pressing her hand to his cheek, while the other was braced on the floor by her head, holding himself up above her.

"I feel troubled," Hajime said suddenly, intense gaze locked with hers. Chizuru could count on one hand the amount of times she'd seen that intensely passionate gaze before. The time that stood out foremost in her mind was the first time he'd ever asked her to call him Hajime; he'd been too shy to even broach the subject until he'd gotten drunk and—

_No way,_ Chizuru thought as she continued to meet his gaze, _He can't be; he only had _one—

"Do you inquire as to the reason that I am troubled?" Hajime asked, eyes never leaving hers. Chizuru immediately recognized his needlessly roundabout speech pattern.

_Oh yeah. He's drunk,_ she confirmed before answering him in the affirmative.

"Well, I feel as if I am at odds with myself in a never-ending battle for control of my endlessly raging emotions." Chizuru barely held back an indelicate snort; "Endlessly raging" was not necessarily the phrase she would use to describe her husband's emotions. Thankfully, Hajime didn't notice her brief internal battle and continued to speak. "I know you love me and want only for me to be happy, but in regards to the current situation I can't help but feel an overwhelming surge of frustration and even the occasional pang of disappointment." Hajime stared at her, and Chizuru realized he expected some kind of response, so she let out an articulate-sounding "Um." Fortunately, this appeared to be enough for him, as he continued, "Every time it happens, I can't help but have the overwhelming urge to take you in my arms and give you some extra incentive to remember my name."

Finally, Chizuru had a clue as to what he was proselytizing about. "Wait…you're upset that I keep slipping up and calling you 'Saito-san?'" At this, Hajime visibly tensed above her, and she could feel his grip on her hand tighten as it continued to press her hand against his cheek. He suddenly let go, leaning down the rest of the way to trap her lips in a fiery kiss. Chizuru let out a groan of surprise, hand sliding away from his cheek to grip his shoulder. He abruptly pulled away, dark blue eyes reflecting all the love and desire he usually kept on a tight leash.

"What's my name?" he said hoarsely before leaning down to nibble at her ear, "I want to hear you say my name."

"Hajime," Chizuru said breathlessly, and Hajime flashed her a genuine smile before his attentions shifted to her neck. He trailed his kisses lower as his hands worked open her yukata, exposing her to the chill air. However, Chizuru felt anything but cold as Hajime continued to give lavish attention to her chest, leaving a trail of love bites between her breasts down her stomach. Chizuru's hands tangled in Hajime's hair as his hands, having finished their task of opening her clothing, slowly slid over her hips, stroking her thighs before pressing insistently against the center of her desire. Chizuru inhaled sharply, unconsciously spreading her legs wider as Hajime slipped a finger, then two, inside her.

"My name?" Hajime asked again as he moved his kisses lower still, pressing his unrelenting lips against her hip bone.

"H-Hajime," Chizuru whispered, eyes silently begging him to continue kissing lower still.

Hajime gave her a very un-Hajime like grin. "Very good," he said possessively before his lips joined his hand, and he pressed his lips to the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her womanhood.

"_Hajime,_" Chizuru moaned, hands gripping his hair even tighter as he added a third finger inside her, while pressing his tongue to her nub in time with the movements of his fingers. Chizuru's cries devolved into broken versions of his name as Hajime quickened his attentions, scissoring his fingers as he bit down ever so gently. Chizuru's hips suddenly spasmed and her mouth opened in a silent scream as her climax overwhelmed her. Hajime continued his ministrations until she pulled him level to her by his hair, panting heavily. Before Hajime could say anything, Chizuru pulled his lips to hers, wrapping him tightly in her embrace as she rolled them over, enthusiastic with her kisses. However, in her hot and bothered state, she misjudged their true location in the room, and she accidentally rolled him into the too-close-by table. Hajime's head smacked hard into the table's edge, and he recoiled in surprise, automatically releasing Chizuru with one hand to press against the affected area.

Chizuru's impassioned 'Hajime's quickly melted into 'Hajime's of concern and apology. "Hajime! I am _so_ sorry! Are you alright?" She sat up partially, shifting them away from the table and closer to the warm fire. As she examined him in the firelight, she noticed that the alcohol-induced blush on his cheeks had all but disappeared. _Nothing more sobering than blunt-force trauma to the head_, she surmised wryly. "Hajime?" she asked hesitantly, watching in concern as his gaze grew more and more unreadable.

"Chizuru…" Hajime started, unable to meet her eyes, "I…I don't know what came over me."

"I think I have a fairly good idea what came over you," she said with a small giggle.

Hajime's gaze snapped back to hers. "It's not funny," he protested seriously, "I…I shouldn't have done that." He looked away from her again.

"Why not?" Chizuru questioned, bringing a hand to his cheek and forcing him to meet her eyes. "Because it's something you wanted?" Hajime tried to look down, but she gently shook his cheek, and he looked at her again. "Hajime, please…don't hide things that bother you or things that you want from me. We're married, remember? I'm your wife; I want what you want and I want you to be happy…This name slip-up problem was really bothering you a lot, wasn't it?" Hajime nodded slightly. "Then please, talk to me about it. Don't deny yourself happiness any longer."

At this, a small smile graced Hajime's lips. "I'm sorry," he said as he tenderly ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm having a hard time getting used to sharing my feelings with you. It's not that I'm afraid or anything; I just…don't want to upset you."

Chizuru smiled, stroking her fingers over his cheek. "I'm not made of glass," she said gently, "And besides…" she brought her lips to his ear, catching one of his hands in hers and closing it over her breast, "What made you think that I was upset, _Hajime_?" she said his name slowly and deliberately, and when she pulled back his blush had returned. However, this time she knew it was not from any sake.

"Now, Hajime," she said, lips hovering near his, "What do you want?"

"You," he said hoarsely, his blue-eyed stare almost freezing her in place with its intensity.

"Silly," she whispered with a soft chuckle, "I'm already yours. I have been for a long time." Hajime decided that the best response didn't involve words; he closed the short distance between them and sealed his lips over hers. Chizuru lay partially sprawled in his lap as they kissed, methodically running her fingers through his hair. Hajime's hands slid up her bare back, prying her hands away from his hair long enough to remove her yukata the rest of the way. Now completely bare before his gaze, Chizuru shifted, pressing her hands against his chest and encouraging him to lay back as she settled herself more firmly on top of him.

"I believe you're a bit overdressed," she said with a wink before hurriedly tugging at the sash of his yukata. Hajime helped, and in a few moments the two laid together in a pile of discarded clothing by the warm fire.

"Chizuru…" Hajime propped himself up on one hand, gently running the other through her hair, before caressing her cheek and sliding his hand down to rest on her neck. "You're so beautiful," he said, blue eyes sparkling in the firelight. "I love you."

Chizuru's gaze melted before she leaned forward, giving him a tender kiss. "I love you too," she said, kisses moving to the corner of his lips before trailing down his jaw, nipping softly at his neck. Hajime inhaled sharply as Chizuru's kisses explored the hard planes of his chest, paying extra attention to various dips and crevices that she knew would leave him wanting for more. Stopping for a moment, she pushed him back further to lean onto his elbows before she moved down his body, resuming her kisses _much_ lower on his abdomen.

Hajime shivered. "Chizuru…" he whispered urgently, even as he relished her close proximity to his insistent arousal.

"Yes, Hajime?" she asked with a sensual grin.

Hajime groaned. "What are you doing?"

Chizuru looked meaningfully into his eyes before trailing her gaze down his body slowly, stopping at his erection before bringing her gaze back to his. "I thought it was fairly obvious what I'm doing."

Hajime took a deep, calming breath. "I'm not going to ask you to do that."

"I know," she said, leaning close to him to kiss him sensually on the lips. "But you want me to, don't you?"

When Hajime didn't respond, Chizuru's grin widened before she gently wrapped a hand around his erection. Hajime gasped loudly. "Besides," she said, and Hajime had trouble focusing on her words, "what if it's what _I_ want?"

"…Hmmn…" Hajime replied intelligently, completely losing track of the conversation as Chizuru gripped his arousal with two hands, moving them up and down in long, firm strokes. Hajime put his full weight onto his elbows, leaning back as Chizuru shifted downward, snaking down his body to get a closer look at what brought him such pleasure.

Hajime felt like he was slowly losing his mind as he watched Chizuru move so close to his manhood. Continuing to stroke him with her hands, she tentatively placed a gentle kiss on the head of his member.

Hajime jumped badly. "S-Shit…" he cursed, and that rare expletive turned Chizuru on more than she thought possible. Encouraged, Chizuru took his tip completely into her mouth, slowly taking in as much of him as she could. Hajime's gasp immediately melted into a heavy moan. "Chizuru-!" he gasped, head rolling back as she swirled her tongue over him, alternating between sucking firmly and gently. "Gods…" he groaned, unable to keep his hips completely still, thrusting into her mouth slightly. Chizuru took this as a sign to increase her ministrations, tenderly cupping his sac with a gentle hand.

"_Chizuru_…" Hajime gasped, looking back down to focus on the erotic vision of Chizuru working her mouth over him. All too soon, Hajime felt the sensations begin to overwhelm him, and he abruptly leaned forward, hauling her off of him and wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"Hajime?" Chizuru questioned as he panted harshly, trying to catch his breath. She gently caressed his cheek, and his breathing seemed to worsen; but he caught her hand there, holding it to his cheek as his eyes devoured her in their blue fire.

"Hajime?" Chizuru asked again, worried that she might have done something wrong. What if she—

"Give me…a minute," Hajime said with a soft smile, and Chizuru relaxed, worries lessening slightly. Once Hajime had caught his breath, he leaned forward, catching her lips in a fierce kiss.

When the two broke apart for air, Chizuru voiced her concerns again. "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay," Hajime responded quickly, hastening to reassure her. "On the contrary, I had to stop myself before I—" he cut himself off, blushing again as he stared into her eyes. "You're so wonderful."

"So are you," she replied, eyes sparkling as she wrapped both arms around his neck. "Make love to me?" she asked tentatively, staring deeply into his eyes.

Hajime shrugged in mock indifference, but his eyes betrayed his love and good humor. "If it's what you want," he said, teasing her before he leaned forward to kiss her nose as his hands snaked around her waist. "Because it's what I want more than anything."

Chizuru giggled happily as Hajime laid her back on the floor, settling himself on top of her, arousal pressed firmly against her entrance as he braced himself up on his hands. "Are you ready?" he asked, needing reassurance.

"Absolutely," Chizuru responded immediately, tightening her grip on his shoulders. Hajime smiled tenderly before sheathing himself inside her with one graceful thrust. Chizuru gasped at the sudden pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist as he started to move. Hajime leaned down to kiss her passionately as his hips met hers, pouring all the emotion he had difficulty sharing into his kiss. Chizuru smiled against his lips, raising her hips to meet his as his tempo slowly increased. Hajime abruptly pulled away from her kiss, sweat beading on his forehead as he failed at calming his breathing.

"Your earlier treatment…" Hajime murmured into her neck, "I don't think I'll…last very long…"

"I don't mind," Chizuru said, eyes sparkling with unspoken happiness as she gently wiped the sweat from his brow.

Hajime slid a hand between them, pressing firmly against her bundle of nerves in time with his now rapid thrusts. "I mind," Hajime said fervently; Chizuru moaned, unable to keep up with his hips as he lost all control, moving within her as fast as his body would allow.

"Chizuru," Hajime pleaded, kissing her desperately, sensing that his release was near. "Come for me," he whispered passionately into her ear, and that was what Chizuru needed. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades as she cried out in release, clutching at him as if he was the only thing anchoring her to the world. As soon as Chizuru started to climax, Hajime finally gave into his own, her name ripping from his throat as he buried himself deep inside her. Hajime's arms soon gave way, and he fell atop her; Chizuru continued to hold him like a lifeline as they caught their breath and regained their senses. After a few minutes, Hajime lifted his head from her shoulder, staring into her eyes as a warm smile graced his lips.

"I don't deserve you," Hajime finally said, pressing an affectionate kiss to her lips. "You're too perfect to be wasted on me."

"Saito Hajime, shame on you," Chizuru scolded, smacking him playfully on the shoulder. "If anything, I am not worthy of being the wife of such a skilled and deadly swordsman."

"Nonsense," Hajime protested immediately, and the two were silent for a moment before Chizuru burst into laughter. Hajime raised a questioning eyebrow, confused as to what was funny.

"Here we go again," she said once her laughter subsided, "You've even got _me_ denying what I want this time!" She cupped his face with both hands. "What do you want, Saito Hajime?"

Hajime smiled a bright, happy, genuine smile. "You, Chizuru, as my wife, lover, and best friend, every day for the rest of my life." He kissed her tenderly, pouring all of his compassion and love into his kiss. When he pulled away, Chizuru's eyes sparkled with genuine happiness and mirth.

"It's a good thing we want the same thing then."

-((The End!))-

Ta da! I mean, it's no Souji story to be sure, but I am very happy with how it turned out. I hope you are too! Please let me know what you thought!

Sorry Heisuke fans, but I'm afraid Hijikata is next for the sole reason I have a plot for his story and not yet for Heisuke -.- But I _will_ write one! I would like to write a Yamazaki one guys, but I don't feel comfortable in my knowledge of their relationship to write a good one, in my opinion.

See you soon!

~freaky-hanyou


	4. Hijikata: The Problem with Tea

Hello everyone! Merry Christmas! I must admit, I've had this one done for a little while now, but coming home from Japan to America for the holidays made it a liiiittle difficult to find the time to type it up. It continued to vex me, especially seeing all of your lovely reviews and favorites, so I figure I might as well put my jet lag to good use and get this out there!

Also, of course, THANK YOU for all your wonderful reviews! They are the best present ever. (Also: AnimeAishiteru there is _no_ such thing as a too long review, I _loved_ it XP)

So. Without further ado.

I wrote this whole plot based around one line that I really _really_ wanted to use. I make no excuses :p

Enjoy~

**Happy Ending**

_Hijikata:_ _The Problem with Tea_

Chizuru carried a tray laden with hot green tea and snacks down the hallway, heading for her husband's study. She paused, about to slide open the door when she heard a sigh of frustration emanate from within. A small wry smile spread across her lips. After the war ended, Hijikata decided that the easiest (and safest) way for them to make a living would be to sell his family's medicine in the small town he and Chizuru settled near. The small shop was a huge success, but unsurprisingly, Hijikata refused to hire practically any help. Even she was only able to help him in small ways…in fact…

"Excuse me," she said as she finally slid open the door. Hijikata didn't even look up as she approached him, tray in hand. She knelt next to him and put the tray down. "Hijikata?" she tentatively put an arm around his shoulders.

"Hmm?" he looked up at her touch, startled out of his musings by her sideways embrace. He turned towards her, finally registering her presence. He smiled warmly. "Hello there," he greeted, kissing her softly on the lips. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. Every afternoon she asked him the same question, and every afternoon he replied with the same answer.

"I could really use some tea," he responded, and Chizuru reached over, handing him a steaming cup of tea with her free hand. He took a sip before sighing in contentment. "I needed this," he commented, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "And the tea is appreciated as well." He grinned at her.

"I'm glad I could help," she said with a smile before he kissed her again, then turned back to the pile of paperwork on his writing desk. She stood, intending to leave him alone with his work until she pried him away for dinner.

"I'm going for a walk," she said, even though she knew he wouldn't really hear her. She stepped out of the house and into the bright sunlight, heading to the center of the nearby town. As she walked, she examined the small shops lining the street. She first passed their own shop, currently being run by the one man she had convinced Hijikata to hire. He smiled kindly, waving as she passed while he answered the question of a curious customer. She waved back with a smile before turning away, sighing as she walked further into town.

_I wish I could help more with our store…_ she thought ruefully as she walked by shop after shop. Suddenly, she stopped in the middle of the road as a sudden realization overwhelmed her, and she stared at the shops as if she had never seen them before.

The cloth seller's wife helping her husband organize the fabric—

The vegetable farmer's wife sorting through good and bad produce—

The painter's wife assisting in taking an order for a customer—

_Why _can't_ I help more with our store? _Chizuru thought, immediately turning back for the house with a determined stride. Ever since she had first met him, Hijikata had always wanted to take charge and ensure everything was done efficiently and correctly; however, they were no longer fighting a deadly battle against the Satsuma and Choshu clans. She could help this time! The more she thought about it, the more she realized that _yes,_ she could help more with the store…she just needed to ask.

"Hijikata?" she called as she stepped into the house, not honestly expecting an answer from her work-oriented husband. "Hijikata?" she repeated as she slid open the study door, surprised to find it empty. On the writing table, Hijikata had left her a note saying that he had a meeting with a supplier, and that he would be back for dinner. Chizuru left the room, already planning out what she would say to convince him upon his return.

-((That Night))-

Dinner was a quiet affair; a distracted Chizuru didn't say much more than the occasional 'Mhmm' or 'Really?' as Hijikata talked about his meeting and the rest of his day. When there was a break in conversation, she put down her chopsticks, looking into his eyes with determination.

"Hijikata, can I ask you something?"

Hijikata noted the seriousness in her gaze and put down his meal, giving her his full attention. "What's wrong?"

"I want to help more." Seeing Hijikata's confused expression, she added, "With the store."

"Chizuru," Hijikata began, "there's nothing—"

"There _is_!" Chizuru said, cutting him off, "This isn't war, and there _is_ more that I can do. I can help with customers, I can clean the store; I can even help you with the account books if you would teach me—"

"Chizuru—"

"I can help. I _want_ to help. Tell me what I can do to help." She held his gaze until Hijikata finally broke eye contact, coming to his feet with a small sigh. He pulled her into a standing position before enfolding her in his arms. She sighed, relaxing slightly. Maybe this would be easier than she thought…

"Chizuru," he began, holding her tightly, "I'm sorry; I didn't realize you felt that way. I'd greatly appreciate your help…" Chizuru wrapped her arms around his back as he continued, "but I'm afraid that there's not much for you to do without getting in the way—"

"In the _way_?" Chizuru repeated incredulously, shoving herself out of his arms and a good distance away from him. Hijikata realized his mistake the instant it came out of his mouth; his eyes widened in regret, and he reached out as if to physically take the words back.

"Chizuru—" he started, but she stepped back, evading his reach and heading for the front door.

"I didn't realize that I was that much of a burden to you," she spat harshly, temper fully enraged. "After all I only cook your dinner, do your laundry, and take care of the house; but of course it's _obvious_ I would only be a nuisance if I tried to help with our business. How silly of me!" She let out an almost manic laugh. "And here I only wanted to ease your burden. Well, never mind! You can just do it _all yourself_!" she said heatedly, turning for the door.

"So _make your own damn tea!_" she shouted as she stepped out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

-((Hours Later))-

Well after the moon had risen into the sky, Chizuru returned to the house. Her temper had cooled considerably, but now that she was no longer angry Hijikata's words just left her feeling sad and alone. If her own husband wouldn't support her, who would? An old but familiar feeling of uselessness swept over her as she entered the darkened household, expecting Hijikata to be in bed already. She was surprised to find him dozing in the living room against the wall with what appeared to be an hours-old cup of tea at his side. As soon as she slid open the door, his eyes opened, and before Chizuru could even blink she found herself tucked into his warm embrace.

"Hijikata—" she started, but he cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Let me go first," he said, a serious glint to his violet gaze. "You're right; you're absolutely right about everything," he began as he tightened his grip around her waist, "I can't believe I said that and I will never say it again. This isn't the Shinsengumi, and you can help with whatever part of our business you see fit. Hell, you can run the whole thing if you want. I can't tell you how much you mean to me; how you will never get in the way no matter where you are, no matter what you do. _You're_ the reason I get up in the morning, not some stupid business, and—"

Chizuru reached up on her tiptoes, silencing him with a firm kiss. "You've made your point," she said with a smile.

Still, Hijikata persisted. "Am I forgiven?" he asked, "Here I made you a peace offering—" He released her momentarily to bend down and pick up the tea cup. "I made it quite some time ago, so I wouldn't necessarily classify it as warm, but—"

Chizuru took the now-cold cup of tea from him and took a sip. She met his anxious eyes with a giggle. "Cold or not, this is terrible," she confessed.

Hijikata smiled, taking the cup from her before setting it out of the way and taking her in his arms again. "You now know my darkest secret," he lamented in mock seriousness. "I can't make tea worth a damn."

Chizuru let out a fake sigh of despair. "I don't know what we'll do with you then; if you can't make a decent cup of tea I'm afraid you'll just get in the way—"

Hijikata pouted for an instant before silencing her remark with a quick kiss. "That's not funny," he complained before meeting her eyes with a violet gaze filled with concern. "Am I really forgiven?"

"Can I help with the store?" she replied with her own question.

"You'll start tomorrow," he replied in his 'Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi' tone that left no room for argument. "There's lots of work to do and not enough time to do it in, so I expect your utmost cooperation and determination at all times—"

Chizuru stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Just shut up and kiss me already, Vice Commander," she said with a devilish smile.

Hijikata's eyes narrowed playfully. "Is that an order?"

Chizuru rolled her eyes. "Do you even have to ask?" she said before Hijikata swept her up into his arms, overwhelming her with the fervor of his kiss as he carried her to their bedroom. Within the next few seconds, Chizuru found herself underneath Hijikata's full weight on their futon as he pressed needy kisses to her neck and jaw.

"When was the last time we did this?" Hijikata asked with a sudden start, pausing in his ministrations to meet her gaze.

"A long time ago," Chizuru replied; Hijikata's eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he tried to remember. He soon gave up, resuming his kisses on her throat.

"Why _haven't_ we done this in so long," Hijikata mused to himself, but Chizuru answered him anyway.

"Because you're a workaholic."

Hijikata snorted, meeting her eyes again. "Oh come on, I wouldn't let something as trivial as _work_ come between—"

"Oh really, Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi?" Chizuru countered with a wry smile, "I've seen you attack those account books with relentless precision; I'm surprised you didn't let out a battle cry when you—"

"Alright, I get the point; you win," Hijikata relented, lips hovering inches above hers. "It appears that I have a…_problem_," he said, pressing his hard arousal into her hip at the word 'problem,' "with overworking…could you think of any solutions or suggestions that will help?"

Chizuru's response was quick and without preamble. "A cold bath."

Hijikata groaned, rolling over to fall next to her on the futon in complete and utter defeat. "Crazy Edo woman," he lamented, eyes on the ceiling, "Have you no mercy?" Chizuru shifted to her side, leaning into his line of vision, a small smirk gracing her features.

"I think I could be convinced to have a little," she admitted, resting a hand gently on his chest. Hijikata raised an eyebrow.

"How can I convince you?" he asked playfully, closing his larger hand over hers and pressing it harder against his chest.

Chizuru shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sure you'll figure something out," she said, and before she even finished her sentence Chizuru found herself on her back again.

"I guess I've got my work cut out for me," Hijikata replied, leaning down to close his lips over hers. Before he could, however—

"I guess you better get to the store then." Hijikata's face dropped to her neck as he tried not to laugh aloud. He regained eye contact with her after a beat, a serious expression on his face.

"You're awfully cheeky tonight, aren't you?"

"Unrepentantly."

Hijikata smiled before reaching out, running a hand through her silken hair. "I love you, you know," he said, kissing her softly.

She smiled in return, trapping his hand against her cheek with one hand. "I love you too."

"I'm grateful, though I still haven't figured out _why_," Hijikata mused before kissing her forehead. "It certainly isn't because of my gentle nature and sunny disposition."

Chizuru leaned up to press a kiss under his chin. "No, I wouldn't say that's it," she said with a sparkle in her eye.

"My easy temper and pleasant demeanor?"

Chizuru giggled. "Nope."

"Then what is it?"

"Just because you're you," she replied, eyes warming with tenderness. "I wouldn't have you any other way." Hijikata smiled before he leaned down to kiss her. However—

"Except maybe if you worked just a _little_ less," she said, and Hijikata made a sound of exasperation, falling to her side again.

"I give up. I give up; I can't take this torture anymore," Hijikata said, covering his eyes with a hand. "I'll just—" his words melted into a strangled sound as Chizuru closed her hand firmly around his arousal through his hakama.

"You were saying?" she asked, and fiery violet eyes met hers.

"I honestly don't remember," Hijikata replied before leaning over to kiss her passionately on the lips. He traced his tongue over her lips in a teasing caress as he worked open the tie of her yukata. Chizuru let out a happy sigh, opening her mouth to his as she tangled her hand in his hair. Her other hand shifted against him, sliding down his erection and tucking into the open side of his hakama, gripping him more confidently under the fabric. Hijikata groaned into her mouth, rolling again so he rested completely on top of her. Chizuru only increased her attentions, teasing his erection with practiced fingers as her other hand released his hair, trailing down his back to cup his rear. In response, Hijikata bucked his hips into hers in surprise, releasing her mouth with a strained gasp.

"Woman," he said hoarsely, finally untying her yukata and pushing the billowy fabric to the sides, "You've got to give me a minute here," he panted against her ear before taking it into his mouth, nibbling gently on her earlobe.

Chizuru's smile was unapologetic. "No, I don't think I will," she said, gripping him tighter and sliding her hand along his length in a smooth stroke.

Hijikata suddenly ripped completely out of her reach, kneeling above her as he panted harshly. Even as he glared at her he was untying his belt, quickly shedding all of his clothing. "You're driving me crazy," he ground out once he had regained a little sense. Chizuru lifted an eyebrow in a 'So?' gesture as he ditched the last of his clothing. She slipped her arms out of her yukata, freeing herself from her own clothing as she shifted beneath him, knowingly bringing her breasts to the center of his attention. His gaze flew to her chest, and he stared, violet eyes piercing in their intensity.

"Chizuru…" he groaned, returning to lay fully atop her as his attentions turned to her breasts, molding his hand around one as his tongue traced the sensitive tip of the other.

"Mn…yes?" she asked, distracted from her teasing demeanor by his devotion to her chest.

"I love you so damn much," he said passionately before taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. Chizuru gasped and squirmed under him, aching for him to apply more pressure. She arched her back, pressing more firmly into his mouth; he nipped at her breast in response.

"Hijikata…" she moaned, and he stopped his attentions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked, happy to have finally gained the upper hand.

"Keep going," she said heatedly, pressing on the back of his head. "That's an order, Vice Commander."

Hijikata's grin was devilish as he pressed a kiss to the underside of her breast. "Yes ma'am," he replied before he switched his mouth to the other breast, gripping the other firmly in his other hand. Chizuru's breathing increased rapidly as Hijikata continued his worship of her chest, teasing and nibbling at her in such a way that only he knew would drive her crazy. Sure enough, after another moment Hijikata found himself being pulled back up to Chizuru's face by her tight grip on his hair; she kissed him insistently, working her frustrations out on his mouth. When she pulled away, the grin on his face was almost wolfish; a possessive glint tinged his gaze as it raked over her, taking in her panting form.

"You're so sexy like this," Hijikata said in a husky voice, fingers trailing over her collarbone and down her side to rest on her hip.

"Are you saying I'm not sexy all the time?" Chizuru replied, breathing heavily as her hands traced invisible patterns on his chest.

"Absolutely not," Hijikata protested her suggestion, affronted as if she had just insulted him. He leaned down so his next words brushed her ear like a sensual caress. "It's just that with you like this, I can't help but surrender what little control I usually have around you; you make me forget myself, Chizuru."

"In that case, maybe it would help you forget about work if we did this more often?" she suggested, shifting her arms to rest on his shoulders.

Hijikata grinned. "It wouldn't hurt to try," he agreed as the hand idly resting on her hip shifted to press against her womanhood. "Should we start right now?"

"Definitely," Chizuru answered breathily, closing her eyes in pleasure as he inserted a finger inside of her. As Hijikata quickly added a second finger he gasped, his mind easily replacing his fingers with another part of his body that was currently pressing demandingly into Chizuru's inner thigh.

"Gods, you're so tight…" Hijikata said hoarsely as he added another finger. "Has it really been that long since we did this?"

Chizuru didn't answer him immediately; she was distracted by his curious fingers wreaking havoc on her senses. "Yes," she finally replied, squirming underneath him and tightening her grip on his shoulders. Hijikata abruptly stopped his ministrations, using both hands to firmly grasp her by the shoulders.

"Chizuru," he said seriously, and she gave him her full attention—as much as she could through her lust-filled haze. "If I ever get so involved in my work that I neglect you like this again, I give you full permission to dump a boiling pot of tea over my head."

Chizuru laughed softly but couldn't prevent her hips from grinding into his at the same time. Hijikata gasped in surprise, automatically bringing his hips to hers again.

"I'm trying to be serious here," he complained even as his hips continued to move in time with hers. In response, Chizuru abruptly reached down to align him with her entrance and pushed forward, sheathing him halfway inside of her.

"And I'm trying to tell you that I don't care at the moment," she replied, pushing her hips further so he slid fully inside of her.

"Mng," was all Hijikata was able to say in what Chizuru assumed was agreement as Hijikata abruptly took control, bracing himself above her as he snapped his hips against hers again and again, slowly building a delicious friction between them. Chizuru wrapped her legs around Hijikata's hips, meeting him thrust for thrust as she all but screamed in her enthusiasm, crying out in delight as Hijikata quickened his pace.

"Hijikata, faster," she pleaded as her hands wound themselves into his hair, tugging him down to her for a desperate kiss. Hijikata broke away from her lips breathing ragged as his lips attached themselves to her collarbone, biting down in such a way that there would be a prominent mark there in the morning.

"_Faster_," Chizuru repeated, and Hijikata pulled away from her collarbone to lock his burning gaze with hers.

"Working on it," he said distractedly, and he wrapped a hand under Chizuru's leg, bringing it forward and pressing it towards her shoulder. This abruptly changed Hijikata's angle, and Chizuru found herself seeing stars with every thrust of his hips. In the next instant, she cried out Hijikata's name to the ceiling just as his hips locked flush against hers; he closed his eyes tightly and with a rough cry of her name, released his essence inside of her. He quickly lost his strength, and he let go of Chizuru's leg, resting his head against her shoulder as he panted heavily. Chizuru smiled a lazy, satisfied smile as she tenderly stroked a hand through his hair, the other hand holding him close. Soon, Hijikata shifted, leaning back so he could meet her gaze with a tender, heartwarming smile. The two simply stared at each other for a moment, basking in their mutual contentment and happiness.

Chizuru's happy smile abruptly turned sly. "So…you mentioned something about dumping a boiling pot of tea on your head?"

Hijikata winced but smiled ruefully. "Only if it comes to that," he allowed before rolling to his side, wrapping his arms around her waist to snuggle her tightly against his chest. "I love you, you know," he said again, smiling lovingly down at her.

Chizuru reached up to kiss him affectionately on the lips. "I love you too," she said, and her eyes took on a devilish gleam. "But if you ever prioritize work over me again, I _will_ ensure that you have that up-close-and-personal meeting with a pot of tea."

"Understood," Hijikata replied solemnly, "I much prefer drinking your delicious tea over swimming in it."

"Just so we're clear," she said with a happy sigh before settling herself more comfortably against his chest.

"Crystal," Hijikata concurred, but he couldn't resist one last jibe. "Who's the _real_ Demon of the Shinsengumi now, hmm?"

"Hey!" Chizuru protested, but Hijikata was already laughing, and soon she joined him, enjoying their silly banter.

"What would I do without you, Chizuru," Hijikata said once they had calmed down, holding her even more securely against him.

"You certainly wouldn't be drinking any tea, that's for sure."

Hijikata chuckled. "You're probably right," he agreed, and the two soon fell into a blissful sleep.

-((The End!))-

WOO! All finished! I don't know about you, but the fact that Chizuru literally _only makes tea_ in Hakuouki bugs the crap out of me and needed an outlet. XP

I am also grateful that Chizuru didn't start called him by his first name in the epilogue because that would have been _too_ weird.

I also _have_ a Heisuke idea; yay! So it's coming…eventually :D

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Reviews are the best gift of all!

Happy Holidays!

~freaky-hanyou


	5. Heisuke: Defiance

HEY GUYS! It's been a while! I went home for the holidays and therefore did not have my usual writing time pinned to my desk. Aren't you glad I'm back at work? Heehee. Anyway. I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday! I sure did.

So here's the "final" (I say final in a sense that you shouldn't take me seriously) entry: Heisuke! It wasn't as hard to write as Saito's, but it still wasn't a picnic.

So Heisuke's story took a while to come to me. But it finally came from one idea: Heisuke can be pretty damn possessive when he wants to. This struck me even when I was watching the anime, when in his OVA episode he runs _all_ the way back to Hijikata because he doesn't want Chizuru going undercover. Srsly. But I didn't want him to lose all of his charm in the offing, but if I put in too much then he turned into Souji. It was a challenge I must say, but I had fun writing most of it!

Anyway. **Lemon.** Warnings and all that.

Please enjoy!

**Happy Ending**

_Heisuke:_ _Defiance_

Chizuru loved Heisuke. She really did; with all of her heart.

But sometimes he had such a fierce possessive streak that she could barely control the indescribable urge to throttle him.

_Now is definitely one of those times,_ she thought darkly as she glared at her husband sitting across from her, who was in turn glaring at the visitor sitting next to him, blowing on his tea.

"Out of the question," Heisuke reaffirmed, and Chizuru's glare grew sharper.

"He hasn't even finished talking yet!" Chizuru retorted, turning to the nervous-looking gentleman beside Heisuke. "You were saying?" she prompted kindly.

"Well," the man, their neighbor, started, fiddling with his own cup of tea, "as you know, there are many orphans in our small town because of the war, so a lot of us have decided we would like to hold a sort of benefit for them. We could collect enough money to buy them proper food and clothing; maybe we could even raise enough to build a proper orphanage…" he cleared his throat. "To do this, we thought it would be best to get everyone's attention at the door. We can't afford a real…entertainer, so we thought that maybe Chizuru could dress as one." As Heisuke's teal glare intensified, the man hastily continued, "She wouldn't actually have to do anything! She would just stand at the door and smile to attract the guests…" Heisuke's glare didn't lessen, and the man's explanation trailed off, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Would you consider it?" he couldn't help but ask hopefully.

"Absolutely," Chizuru said.

"Absolutely not," Heisuke said at the same time. Chizuru met his gaze with a fierce expression.

"Heisuke! It's for the children! All I'd be doing is wearing some borrowed clothes for a while; I don't see why—"

"Then they can just get someone else to do it," Heisuke spoke over her in a tone of finality.

Chizuru closed her eyes and mentally counted to five. When she opened them again, she turned a bright smile on their guest. "I'm afraid I can't give you an answer at this exact moment; would you mind if I got back to you?" The man nodded, grateful for the excuse to leave the uncomfortable atmosphere. Once Chizuru had seen him to the door, she rounded on her husband. "What is the matter with you? You are being completely unreasonable!"

"I am not," Heisuke replied emphatically, taking a calm sip of his tea. "I do not want my wife being paraded around like an object to be ogled—"

Chizuru made a frustrated sound, collapsing at the table across from him. "I won't be there to be 'ogled,'" she tried to explain coolly, "I will be there to help raise money for the _children_!"

Heisuke paused for a moment, and for a split second Chizuru thought she might have convinced him. "That doesn't mean you won't be ogled," he concluded, and Chizuru almost had to physically restrain herself from punching him.

"Come with me then," she suggested, trying a new tactic. "Stand by my side and see for yourself that I am treated well enough to meet your approval."

"I can't," Heisuke replied, "I'm working that night." Heisuke was a police officer, one of the peacekeepers of the small town they lived in. "And since I can't be there, that's even more of a reason that it's out of the question."

Chizuru sighed, out of options. Sensing that she was about to give in, Heisuke pressed his advantage. "Why don't you go tell him that it's not a convenient time?" Having no reply to continue the argument, she stood and went to the door, seething at the injustice of it all.

_Stubborn, rigid, possessive…_Chizuru ranted to herself as she walked down the road. It wasn't fair. _She_ didn't have to work Friday night. _She_ didn't think she was being treated like an object. _She_ wanted to help the children—

She paused in the middle of the road, struck by an evil, forbidden thought. She wanted to help, so why shouldn't she? Heisuke would be working; he would be none the wiser either way. Why _shouldn't_ she do it? It was for the children after all. Chizuru squashed the protests of her conscience as she knocked on her neighbor's door.

"I'll do it."

-((Later That Night))-

Chizuru lay comfortably spooned against Heisuke, trying to calm her racing mind so she could fall asleep. _It will be fine,_ she reasoned with herself. She was doing the right thing; it was to help children for goodness sake—

"I'm sorry about our argument tonight," Heisuke said, breaking the night's silence. "I just don't feel comfortable leaving you displayed in front of strange men when I can't be there to protect you," he said, explaining his reservations. "It's too dangerous on the streets at night to leave you alone outside dressed at a beautiful…target," he added awkwardly. "Not that you aren't beautiful all the time!" he added hastily with a crooked smile.

Chizuru tried to squash the stubborn pang of guilt that assailed her. "It's alright," she said, turning in his arms to face him, "I understand." She kissed him gently. "We'll just have to do something else to help at a later date," she suggested.

Heisuke agreed, kissing her forehead. "You're wonderful," he said happily, holding her tightly to himself.

Chizuru felt like a heel as she kissed his chin in reply before settling down to try and sleep.

-((Friday Night))-

"We really can't thank you enough for your help with this, Toudou-san," her neighbor said as she stood at the doorway to the restaurant where the benefit was being held that night. She was dressed in one of the finest kimono she'd ever seen: a pale blue silk covered in shimmering purple roses, tied together with a soft pink obi. Her hair was swept up into an elaborate coiffure and adorned with a variety of hair clips and flowers. When she looked in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself.

She hoped Heisuke wouldn't recognize her either, should he happen to pass by on patrol tonight.

"Toudou-san?" her neighbor questioned, and she pulled herself out of her reverie to face him with a glorious smile.

"Where should I stand?" she asked, and he guided her to a place next to the front door where she could greet passerby and invite them inside.

"Just tell me if there are any problems," he said, "I'll be right inside if you need anything."

As the night progressed, Chizuru felt more and more like she had made the right decision. Almost everyone seemed to stop to talk to her; with her help, the restaurant was packed full of people all evening. She quickly let herself relax and enjoyed the festive atmosphere.

_Typical Heisuke,_ she thought as she smiled at another group of friendly passerby, _I knew he was worried over nothing. This is actually pretty fun—_

"Oi! Woman!" Chizuru froze, slowly turning to see a group of four men who had been clearly drinking approaching her.

"Tanaka-san!" she immediately called for her neighbor, but he didn't come outside. Perhaps it was too loud inside the restaurant to hear her? She should try again—

Too late, they were already upon her. "Hey," one of the men started, taking her hand abruptly, "What are you doing around here? There's no red light district in this town; are you looking for somewhere to go?"

Chizuru pulled out of his grip, but another roughly took her by the shoulder. "We know the perfect place for you; why don't you come with us—" He started to pull her forward, but Chizuru planted her feet, resisting.

"No, you misunderstand," she started, pulling out of their grasp and backing away from them, pressing herself against the wall of the restaurant. "I'm not—"

"Hey, what's the problem?" one of the men said with a deviant smile as they closed in around her, "We've got money—"

"Maybe she doesn't want to leave," another surmised, and his grin turned perverted. "That's okay; she can give us a preview right here—"

As he reached for her, Chizuru drew in a breath to scream—

But suddenly she found herself alone with nothing but the night air before her. She blinked, seeing all four of the men sprawled out in the street. But she wasn't completely alone anymore; a policeman stood before her, sword drawn to protect her from the drunken men.

Chizuru felt her stomach drop. Uh oh…

Heisuke glared at her over his shoulder; never, _ever_ had she seen him so livid. His teal eyes were practically giving off sparks as he held her gaze. He then tore his eyes away from her to face the men that were now slowly righting themselves.

"Leave. Now," he bit out, and the inebriated men started to protest.

"But—"

"I said _leave_!" he yelled, and the drunks finally registered his murderous expression. They disappeared in a matter of seconds. Chizuru's relief was short-lived, however, as Heisuke's ire refocused on her.

"Heisuke—" she started, but he cut her off.

"You lied to me," Heisuke spat out in a rage, "You deliberately disobeyed me. What if I hadn't been here? Do you know what could have happened? What they would've done to you?"

"I—" she started to reply with a wince, but Heisuke wasn't finished.

"I explained to you why I wasn't comfortable with this, Chizuru, and you _agreed!_ And yet you're still standing here!" he shouted. Tears started to gather in the corners of Chizuru's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Chizuru whispered, but Heisuke ignored her.

He gripped her firmly by the arm. "We're going home," he said, and Chizuru didn't protest.

-((-.-))-

The walk home was quiet and tense. Eventually, Heisuke's grip lessened on her arm, but he never let go once until they arrived at their front door. Once safely home, Heisuke abruptly released her, turning away.

"I have to go back to work," he said, starting back off down the road.

She couldn't stand to see him leave that way. Not like this. "Heisuke!" she cried, running after him, stopping him by wrapping her arms securely around his back. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry," she repeated, tightening her grip on the front of his shirt. "I shouldn't have broken your trust like that. I wasn't thinking; I was just so mad that you wouldn't let me help," she explained brokenly, tears falling from her eyes onto his back, "It was wrong of me to lie to you no matter the reason. Please don't hate me," she whispered. Heisuke sighed, turning in her arms.

"I don't hate you," he said quietly, looking down at her pained expression. "I just…can't be around you right now, alright?" he said, breaking out of her grip. "We'll talk more when I get home." He then left her outside their house, walking back down the path to the main part of town.

Surrounded by the silence of the night, Chizuru went inside. She calmly took down her hair and washed her face, carefully hanging the beautiful kimono and obi. She sat on their futon for a long moment, thinking. _He's just mad,_ she reasoned, trying to console herself. It didn't work. _He has every right to be. Sure he can be irrationally possessive when it comes to me, but this time he was just looking out for my safety. I'm such a fool. I have to make it up to him. I _need_ to make it up to him. But how…_ Her eyes fell upon the one part of the kimono she couldn't bring herself to wear. _I wonder…_

-((Later That Night))-

It was well after midnight when Heisuke returned home, beyond exhausted. The day could not have been worse, and all he wanted to do at the moment was stop thinking about it and go to sleep-

At least, that was his thought process until he tried to open his bedroom door and found it locked. Before he could even make a sound, he heard Chizuru call out to him.

"Please don't be mad!" she said anxiously through the door, "I'll open it right now, I swear. Can you just do one thing for me?"

Heisuke let out a long-suffering sigh. "What?"

"Close your eyes?"

Heisuke was well past the point of arguing. "Alright," he said, and he closed his eyes.

"Are they closed?"

"Yes," he replied, and he felt the air shift as the door slid open. Chizuru took both of his hands, gently leading him into their bedroom. "Chizuru, what—" he abruptly cut himself off as Chizuru wrapped her arms around his shoulders and embraced him tightly; he was surprised to feel little to no clothing between them as her breasts pressed against the buttons of his uniform. Was she naked? His brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Heisuke," she said holding him close to her, "You have every right to be mad at me; I lied to you and betrayed your trust when you just wanted me to be safe. Even if you don't forgive me, I want to make it up to you somehow…to reiterate to you that I love you and I know that I am only yours."

"Chizuru," Heisuke started as he tentatively wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. His confusion only deepened when he felt a silky, almost gauzy material beneath his fingertips. "You don't have to make it up to me, just…don't ever do that again, okay?"

"I won't," Chizuru replied, words full of reassurance.

"Not only was I hurt that you would go behind my back like that, but I…I was terrified, Chizuru," he admitted, suddenly crushing her body to his as his eyes closed tighter, lost in his emotions. "When I saw those men accosting you…what if I wasn't there? When I think about what could have happened…" he broke off, burying his nose in her hair as Chizuru ran her hands slowly up and down his back.

"I know," she agreed, "I was stupid to put myself in such a situation without proper protection."

"So you agree that you should've just left it alone and let someone else do it?"

"Not exactly," she said, and Heisuke stiffened in her arms before she quickly continued, "I'm saying that when you said no, I shouldn't have written it off as a possessive character flaw and did it anyway. I only should have done it if we had assessed the risks together and come to an agreement that I could do it. But since our agreement was not to do it, I shouldn't have broken your trust. Maybe if there was a proper guard with me, then maybe I could have—"

"Absolutely not," Heisuke said immediately, cutting her off.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"No one else could guard you properly but me," he said, angling himself to look down at her…or at least he tried to. "Do I still need to keep my eyes closed?"

Chizuru ignored his question, frowning. "See, this is that possessive character flaw I was talking about. What would be wrong if someone else was there to protect me?"

"No one makes a better guard than an ex-Captain of the Shinsengumi," Heisuke pointed out stubbornly.

"But that doesn't mean you're the only one qualified," Chizuru said, offended. "This is what I mean, Heisuke; we have to compromise."

"Why?" he replied sharply, anger spiking.

"Because I'm your wife, not your favorite toy!" she shouted back before wincing, even though he couldn't see it. She made a frustrated sound. "This isn't turning out how I meant." She smoothed the anger lines from his forehead with a hand, tenderly cupping his cheek. "What I mean is, I'm yours Heisuke, forever and always. But that doesn't mean you alone have sole power and control over me. I'm your woman, but I'm still my _own_ woman too," she pointed out, absently stroking his cheek.

Heisuke brought his lips to her ear, nuzzling the sensitive skin there. "Is it so bad to want to keep you for myself?" he murmured, nipping at her earlobe.

Chizuru inhaled sharply. "No," she said softly as Heisuke's kisses trailed to her neck, "I'm just saying…within reason…"

"I'll work on it," he said with finality, wanting conversation time to be over, "Can I open my eyes now?"

Chizuru reluctantly pulled away from his embrace and out of his reach. "Do you forgive me, Heisuke?"

Heisuke gave her a genuine smile, reaching out blindly to try and find her again. "Yes, Chizuru, I forgive you. Just please don't go behind my back again, and I will try my best to be less possessive." He let out a playful sigh. "Can I open my eyes _now_?"

"Yes," she said, smiling back at him, "Open your eyes, Heisuke."

Heisuke opened his eyes and was completely floored by the sight before him. Chizuru was completely naked except for a sheer, almost see through sky blue yukata. She had left it open in the front, giving him the impression that her "clothes" were merely a suggestion, leaving her entire front bare before his gaze. His mouth went dry. "C-Chizuru," he said in surprise, "What-?"

"I said that I wanted to make it up to you," she explained with a seductive glint in her eyes as she remained just out of arm's reach. "I just wanted to talk to you a little first."

"Where did you get that?" Heisuke asked, voice cracking as he watched the alluring sway of her hips as she approached him slowly.

"It was supposed to be for under the kimono," she explained, "but I just wasn't comfortable wearing it outside, even under other clothing."

"Good," he said as he reached out to pull her to him. She danced back, remaining just out of his reach yet again.

"I thought you said you'd try to be less possessive?" she teased, and in the next instant she found herself flat on her back, the soft fabric flowing around her as Heisuke pressed her into their futon with his hard body.

"I didn't say it would be an immediately change," he said before kissing her soundly, effectively ending all conversation for the moment. Chizuru entwined both hands into his short hair, pulling him closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her grip tightened as she ground herself against him through the little fabric between them. Heisuke groaned, reaching down to unfasten his belt and the buttons of his pants. Chizuru released him, helping him by quickly unfastening the buttons on his jacket. Within moments, the two had successfully divested Heisuke of the rest of his clothes. He met her gaze with a playful grin, enjoying the teasing view of flesh that was revealed by Chizuru's open yukata.

"Would it be so bad if you kept this?" Heisuke asked as he ran his fingers through her hair, trailing down the flimsy fabric covering her shoulder and arm.

"I think we'd have to pay for it," Chizuru replied, sentence trailing off in a gasp as the path of Heisuke's fingers continued down the curve of her hip, ghosting over her inner thigh.

"It'd worth it," Heisuke decided, sliding both hands up the smooth fabric to cup Chizuru's breasts as he once again sealed his lips over hers. Chizuru moaned against his lips as he paid lavish attention to her chest, teasing her nipples gently with his fingertips. Her hands clutched at his back, gliding down his shoulder blades to rest against his rear, urging him to press against her entrance. Heisuke laughed huskily as he rubbed himself against her center, releasing a breast to gently cup her cheek.

"What's the rush?" he asked with a teasing glint in his eye.

Chizuru glared at him, clearly frustrated by the slow, continuous movement of Heisuke's hips. His smile widened as she slowly writhed against him. When she made no move to reply, he continued to speak.

"I'm in no hurry," he said, stilling all of his movements and bringing both hands to rest on her hips. "I could be content like this all _night_," he finished his sentence rather abruptly as Chizuru pushed against his waist, flipping him easily so she hovered over him, blue fabric trailing around her. Heisuke's teal eyes shone with intense blue-green fire as her lips curved into a luscious smile.

"I agree," she replied, dragging her nails down his trim frame, trailing a light touch over his prominent arousal. Heisuke's hips twitched forward slightly and her smile widened, tightening her grip as a ragged gasp escaped his lips. She teased the head of his member with her thumb as she leaned forward to murmur into his ear, "I could do _this_ all night." She nipped the shell of his ear as her other hand traced patterns over the lean muscle of his abdomen.

"H-hey- _Ah!_ Wait a sec…" Heisuke protested weakly, and Chizuru ignored him, leaving hot, lingering kisses on the underside of his jaw as the speed of her hand increased, insistently stroking him as Heisuke's breathing grew labored. His hands locked onto her hips for a second before he shifted, quickly pivoting so she was underneath him again, his now throbbing erection pressed into her hip.

"Chizuru," Heisuke panted into her ear, "You win," he rasped, sliding one hand down to press against her center. "Are you ready?"

Chizuru nodded emphatically, groaning as he slid a finger inside her to make sure. "Heisuke…" she pleaded, weaving her fingers into his hair again.

"Don't worry," Heisuke said with a tender smile as he moved his hand, aligning himself with her entrance, "I've become surprisingly impatient over the past few minutes." Chizuru didn't respond as his hips surged forward, bringing their bodies together as Chizuru let out a cry of relief. Heisuke shuddered in pleasure as her familiar warmth enveloped him, the urge to move almost overpowering. He resisted his instincts for just a moment, pausing to tenderly brush the hair away from Chizuru's forehead. He placed a gentle kiss to her temple before meeting her eyes with a warm smile.

"I love you, Chizuru," he said, eyes almost sparking with devotion.

Chizuru slid a hand out of his hair to cup his cheek. "I love you too, Heisuke," she said, reaching up to kiss him softly. As she moved, Heisuke shifted slightly inside her, reminding them both of their present position. When their lips parted, they stared into each other's eyes meaningfully. Heisuke grinned mischievously.

"I don't think I have the willpower to stay like _this_ all night," he admitted honestly, arms shaking slightly as he held himself over her with both hands.

"Me neither," Chizuru agreed wholeheartedly before shifting her hips without further ado. Heisuke needed no further prompting as he set a steady pace, rhythmically meeting her body with his. Chizuru squirmed beneath him, tugging at his hair as he gradually increased his speed.

"_Heisuke…_" she pleaded again, and Heisuke didn't have the strength to tease her anymore so he moved faster, breaking his rhythm and driving into her with reckless abandon. Chizuru moaned her approval and shifted her hips so that she saw stars with each of his thrusts. Feeling her climax near but not near enough, Chizuru reached between them, running her fingers over her clit. The added stimulation became too much for her, and she cried out, holding onto Heisuke with a vice-like grip. The sight of Chizuru pleasuring herself caused Heisuke to bite his lip, groaning as the added visual stimulation as well as the physical spiraled him out of control, his orgasm rocketing through him. He continued to move within Chizuru until his strength left him, and he collapsed, breathing heavily into her neck. The two clung to each other, each anchoring the other in reality as they caught their breath. Then with a satisfied sigh, Heisuke rolled to her side, clasping her tightly against him in a tender embrace. He yawned and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Heisuke…" Chizuru whispered, and he angled his head downward to meet her gaze. "What happened to all night?" she asked innocently, but Heisuke could see the devilish glint in her eye. He groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he complained half-heartedly, lazily stroking a hand up and down her back.

"No," she said with a yawn of her own, "I'm just teasing." She fidgeting a bit, wiggling her arms out of her yukata to snuggle up to Heisuke skin to skin. As the yukata fell to the floor beside them, she met Heisuke's eyes with a wry smile.

"I think we have to buy the yukata now that we've done _that_ on it," she said with a giggle, settling down next to him again. Heisuke chuckled softly in response.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," he said in agreement, "As long as you would wear it for other occasions besides makeup sex," he added with a grin.

Chizuru's smile turned sly. "I'm sure that can be arranged," she allowed, and after a moment of contented silence, the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

-((The End!))-

WOO! Jeez these take forever to type. I'm am almost positive that a yukata such as that does _not_ exist, but humor me anyway :D

So that's it for the men everyone! At least for the Shinsengumi…I have received multiple requests for Chikage (who is more plausible than Yamazaki), so I _will_ write a one shot for him in the future! I am not sure when though, because I have to do some research about scenes from games I haven't played; it might give me some ideas. AND I have some other pressing story ideas to do (Another Hakuouki on the list, it's sad though :/) BUT I promise you that one day, it will come. XD

I hope you enjoyed; please let me know which one (so far) was your favorite!

R & R!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
